Rejection
by Kingdom Fantasy 13
Summary: Yuffie is rejected by the one she loves and goes to the extreme


The rain stormed down onto the Earth mercilessly.

Yuffie was standing in the rain looking at the love of her life with sad eyes.

Vincent stared back at her with little interest.

The two stayed where they were while the rain hit them.

"I...I love you Vince!" Yuffie finally cried out.

The man just continued to look at the young girl with his red wine eyes.

She cluched her chest in mild fear. Those eyes haunted her in her dreams. Those eyes she loved so much...

"Yuffie. You need to grow up and give up this foolish little game your playing. It's not very amusing." Vincent said calmly.

Her eyes widend.

"Game? wha- what game? Vincent I fucking LOVE you! That's no Goddamn game! Are you just gonna leave me alone like this?" The ninja yelled, her tears blending in with the rain.

Silence.

"Do you really believe that I would like- no- love someone like you Yuffie? Even if I did love you, do you know how sick that would be. I am sixty seven and your merely twenty. Are you that foolish child?" Vincent said.

Yuffie fell on her knees crying into her hands, letting all her emotion pour out of her.

"I...I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU COULD OF JUST REJECTED ME S..SOFTLY! WHY DID YOU HAVE T..TO GO TO THE EX..EXTREME? DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO LOVE YOU?" She screamed.

_step step step step._

Yuffie looked up slowly to see Vincent looking down on her.

"That's exactly what I want Kusuragi. It's pathetic for you to have feelings for me. Do you know why? It's because you will never get those feelings returned... well... not in a good way at least."

That did it...

Yuffies heart was just ripped up and put on fire.

She slowly stood up and turned around.

"I...I'll be going now!" She screamed, running as far as she could.

_"Why? What in the name of Jenova did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?"_

After an hour of non stop running Yuffie was in the outskirts of Midgar.

She was panting but she kept walking.

"OH!" Yuffie yelled.

She was on top of a high and dangerous cliff.

It was still raining hard and the wind was blowing even harder.

"Would I die if I jump?" The woman said to herself, looking down.

Yuffie stepped closer to the edge and sighed.

_I really have no reason to live. The only person I ever had feeling for just threw me away like I was trash... besides...death doesn't seem that bad. I'll have nothing to worry about..._

Then without warning she jumped...

_GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!_

_SHE IS GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T GET HELP!_

_HURRY BRING THE AMBULANCE AROUND HERE!_

_

* * *

_

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my god! Yuffie!"

The girl looked over to her right to see her best friend Tifa.

Yuffie tried to speak but her throat was solid.

"Shhh... don't speak Yuffie. What made you do it?" Tifa asked, holding Yuffies hand.

Tears fell from Yuffie's once bright eyes, she looked over at the life supporter and tried to reach it.

"NO YUFFIE!" Tifa yelled, pulling her hand away.

"Death is not the answer for your problems!" Tifa sobbed, holding the hurt girl.

_It is... thats when I'll be truely happy..._

"Yuffie, please be more careful with your care. Your in critical condition right now. That machine is keeping you alive. Now, I have to go... don't be foolish okay?" Then the olderr woman left the hospital room.

Yuffie looked over at the damned machine and grabbed it's cord.

_I'll never be happy when my love doesn't care for me..._

She pulled the cord and layed back down.

"Take me away..." Yuffie croaked.

* * *

Vincent Pov

"She died last night, apparently she pulled the cord to her life supporter." Cloud said sadly.

I fell on my knees.

"I..It's all my fault... the things I said must of been to cruel... I wanted her to move on. Sh..she didn't deserve a man like me..." I said, clenching my iron fists.

Cloud walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my broad shoulder.

"Well...she is in a better place now Vince." Then the blonde haired boy walked away.

* * *

At the funeral.

Everybody was saying their goodbyes to Yuffie before she would be buried into the Earth.

Vincent walked over to the open coffin and looked down on the girl.

There was a smile on her pale face.

Vincent ran one of his claws around her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. I only said those vulgar things because I knew you deserved better than a monster like me. I really did-no- I really DO love you. No matter what happens, from now on I..I'll always love you."

For the first time Vincent Valentine, one of the scariest men in all of Midgar, was crying.

Vincent kissed Yuffie's forehead and left.

Watching the girl being buried would only trigger his pain even more.

"I love you too..."

Vincent whiped around to see the coffin going down and a smiling ninja waving her hand at him. Then she dissapeared.

"Oh Yuffie..." Vincent smiled, then turned around leaving.


End file.
